Discussion of Problem
It happens far too often when one wishes they could pull out some type of compact transport device from the back of their vehicle to carry them to their final destination. This might occur when one arrives at a weekend event and then realizes that they must then walk a significant distance to actually reach the site of that event. Some events can be so large, that the walk from the parking lot to the event, is nearly a mile. Still other events can require miles of walking, just to see all the attractions.
Having to walk long distances to get to ones event is unacceptable. Having to walk long distances within an event is unacceptable. To make matters worse, one might have also wished to bring some refreshments along, and must now struggle to carry a heavy cooler over that long trek, or worse yet, have to leave those refreshments behind.
This is only one example of when someone might wish for some type of compact transport device. The problem at hand is a lack of such a device, one which is compact and light enough to be easily loaded to take to an event, yet be up to the task of transporting one or more passengers across various terrain. It would also be desirable if that device could be capable of carrying ones ice and refreshments as well.
Discussion of Prior Art
There are many known recreational type vehicles that could certainly provide for ones weekend transportation. One could additionally carry an ice-chest or cooler onboard, to carry ones refreshments.
All these devices however were designed for other tasks, making them larger, heavier, and more awkward than actually needed for the task at hand. This prevents one from being able to easily transport such a device to a weekend event. In addition, some have limitations in performing the task required, and some are just too expensive to justify.
An example of one such transport vehicle might be a golfcart. It could certainly be used to transport oneself, and one could certainly carry a cooler onboard. Hauling a golfcart however is no simple chore. Golfcarts are quite large and very heavy, requiring a large truck or trailer to transport them. In addition, they are limited to use on only open road, or gentle off-road terrain. If one could indeed transport a golfcart, one would quickly realize that it requires a substantial amount of room to operate and maneuver. This would certainly be a problem when attending a crowded event. The extra room needed to maneuver also limits its use off-road, especially in wooded areas, such as parks and campgrounds. A 4-wheel ATV might be used instead, which is better suited for both rougher terrain, and tighter conditions. These again are heavy, plus complex, therefore expensive machines, and again require a truck or trailer to transport them. One would also need to securely strap a cooler somewhere onboard for adequate carrying of ones refreshments. Yet another alternative might be to use a go-kart type vehicle, with some type of mounting means to securely carry the cooler. Go-karts once again require a truck or trailer to haul them, and also require a substantial amount of room to operate and maneuver because of their wide stance. In addition, most go-karts ride low to the ground, which limits their off-road use as well. Yet even another option might be a scooter or motorcycle, or other two-wheeled device. A framework or bracketry would again be required to carry a cooler full of ones refreshments. The cooler however would have to be quite limited in size because of its high mounting position along with the need to maintain proper balance while operating such two-wheeled devices. This is especially important when there is some quantity of water mixed with ones ice and refreshments sloshing around within the cooler. This limits their off-road usefulness as well.
In addition to all the above, if one utilizes any of the prior art, one would certainly be denied entry into events that prohibit motorized transit.
Accordingly, some of the shortcomings and disadvantages of using such prior art include:
the heavy weight of these devices,
their large physical size,
the difficulty in loading these awkward devices for transport,
the requirement of a truck or trailer to haul them,
the extra room needed to operate and maneuver these devices,
their complexity,
their high cost,
their limitations in off-road use,
the need to still carry a cooler if taking refreshments along,
an additional rack or support means to secure that cooler for transit,
and denied entry into events which prohibit motorized transit.
Objects and Advantages of the Present Invention
The present invention was created to provide for adequate transportation at a weekend event, plus be easily transportable to those events.
The present invention is a compact, self-propelled, wheeled device, also referred to as a transport kart, or simply a kart. The present invention allows use of a common ice-chest or common cooler for the body element of this kart. The passenger simply sits atop the cooler during transport. The present invention allows for the power source used in propelling the kart, to be concealed within this body. This can give the transport kart the appearance of simply a common cooler, setting upon a set of wheels, disguising its true capability.
The present invention also allows for various configurations of the kart, to provide for transport of one or more passengers, and for the carrying of ones ice and refreshments. In addition to all this practical value, the present invention also provides for some outstanding and unexpected entertainment.
In the field of this invention, as best as currently known, no prior art has ever been invented that is designed to be as efficient, and as practical, at performing the task at hand, or as entertaining while performing that task.
As stated above, the present invention provides for adequate weekend transportation, and does so in a most efficient and practical manner. This is achieved through the use of this most unique body element, a common ice-chest or common cooler. Use of a common cooler allows one to take advantage of its many built-in features and benefits. To start with, the cooler type body is already suited for carrying ice and refreshments, and with the kart configured in this manner, eliminates the need to carry that separate cooler as required when using the prior art. It then further eliminates the need for those additional racks and support means to secure that cooler during transit. The size and shape of a particular cooler body can also be chosen to best meet ones needs, for example to allow the carrying of additional passengers. Use of a common cooler further provides for a multitude of functions that eliminates many of the components required by the prior art, ones which are required when transporting humans. This makes the transport kart simpler in design, more compact, and lower in cost. These benefits are explained in more detail below.
By allowing use of a common cooler, it allows for passengers to sit directly upon the body element itself, eliminating the need for any seating components or seating structure. This is possible because the present invention takes advantage of the stiff structural characteristics of the common cooler. The thick insulated type construction provides the strength needed to support such weight, with no additional seating elements required. This same construction also provides for the insulated environment needed to maintain cool storage of ones favorite refreshments. Additionally, the cooler body is built of durable material, which is also resistant to the outdoor elements. This eliminates the concern and cost of providing such protection.
Furthermore, because the transport kart must employ a power source to propel itself, protective guarding for the passengers must be considered. The inherent open design of a common cooler can provide for partial, if not full concealment of this power source. When one prepares a common cooler for concealment of a power source, which will be discussed later in more detail, the cooler body can shield its passengers from various rotating parts. This eliminates or reduces the need for protective shields or guards. Furthermore, the insulated body provides for significant noise reduction, an important consideration if used on a hunting trip, or in a populated area. Still yet, this built-in insulation also provides a thermal barrier between the passengers and any heat given off by a power source. This reduces or eliminates the need for heat shields or firewalls.
By disposing the power source in such a concealed manner, it also makes the transport kart smaller in physical size, enhancing its ability to fit into tight places, which makes this kart more maneuverable and usable in tight quarters and crowded events where others devices might not. The small size additionally makes for a kart which is lighter in weight, easy to pick up and move if needed. More importantly, because it is so compact and light in weight, the transport kart is now easy to load into the back of ones SUV, van, or pickup, finally allowing for most everyone to take such a device to a weekend event.
Still further, the transport kart might also gain entry into events where prior devices might not. This is made possible, partially thru this concealment of the power source, plus by allowing for the kart to be pulled by hand, described later in more detail. When being pulled by hand, with a concealed power source, the kart gives this appearance of simply a common cooler, setting upon a set of wheels. This prevents the conveyance of any intentions of motorized transit, as one certainly would convey if arriving on the prior art.
The present invention also allows use of readily available power sources. The invention allows usage and concealment of power sources large enough to carry more than one passenger, plus carry them across open road or off-road terrain. The invention also allows use of additional and extra power for providing more exciting entertainment, or for additional uses.
Additionally, selecting of a cooler body of sufficient size and shape, along with proper positioning of its mounting, allows for this body element to support its passengers in such a way as to prevent ones feet from contacting the ground while being transported. This function eliminates the need for running boards or for footrests, simplifying the transport kart even more.
All the above benefits now allow for a most efficient, compact, and economical device, resulting in a simple and reliable vehicle, easy to maintain, and lower in consumer cost.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of this present invention include:                providing a compact device capable of providing adequate transportation at a weekend event,        providing a compact device which allows for easy and simple transport to those events,        providing a body element which is already suited to carry ice and refreshments, eliminating the need for a separate cooler, plus extra racks and support means to secure that cooler for transit,        providing a body element that can be selected in size and shape to carry one passenger, or more,        providing a body element which provides adequate seating for its passengers, eliminating the need for separate seating elements and support structure,        providing a body element with built-in insulation, maintaining cool storage of ones ice and refreshments,        providing a body element with built-in insulation, shielding its passengers from power source heat, and reducing or eliminating the need for heat shields or firewalls,        providing a body element with built-in insulation, reducing the noise emitted to the surrounding environment,        providing a body element made of durable material, plus resistant to outdoor elements, eliminating cost and concern of providing such protection,        providing a body element configurable to conceal a power source, shielding its passengers from rotating parts, and reducing or eliminating the need for additional guarding,        providing a body element configurable to conceal a power source, allowing for possible entry into events where the prior art would not,        providing a transport kart which is compact and small in size, able to maneuver in tight quarters and crowds where prior art can not,        providing a transport kart which is light in weight, providing for easy pick up and moving, and for easy loading into the back of ones vehicle to take to weekend events,        providing for use of common and readily available power sources, ones large enough to easily convey its passengers across open road, or off-road terrain,        providing for use of additional and extra power, to provide for more exciting entertainment, or for additional uses.        providing for use of a body element, sufficient in size and shape, to provide positioning of passengers up away from the ground, eliminating the need for footrests or running boards,        and providing for a most efficient, compact, and economical device, resulting in a simple and reliable transport kart, easy to maintain, and lower in consumer cost.Entertainment Value        
In addition to all the above practical value, the transport kart also provides for some outstanding, and unexpected, entertainment. It does so first by providing for a most unique style of human transport. Upon casual observation, the layman might think the transport kart is again, just a common cooler sitting upon a set of wheels. However, when one sees someone hop upon the body of the kart, then go motoring across the landscape, one quickly becomes amazed and amused by it all. More astonishing yet, when that same someone hops back off the kart, opens up the lid, and proceeds to pull out an ice cold refreshment, the amazed onlooker now shakes their head in disbelief.
This type of reaction was witnessed repeatedly during testing of the kart within the public realm. The reaction and response was overwhelming. It was demonstrated to entertain all those who viewed it. The local media published an article about the invention, which was followed by letters received from individuals stating that it was “most out of control”, “cool”, “awesome”, and stating “thanks for the laughs”. The transport kart is truly a unique piece of entertainment value.
The cooler type body can also provide for a substantial amount of display area, across which one can reflect ones personality, or show off their special interests. One might display their favorite team colors, or favorite racecar number, or special paint scheme across the body, adding a personalized touch to ones vehicle, plus entertaining all those who view it. Commercial businesses have also shown interest in the kart. They have expressed interest in displaying their business names across the body, advertising such as a sponsor would on a racecar. The transport kart draws so much attention that it has attracted these businesses to consider its use as a unique, eye-catching, and entertaining form of advertising. The simple and clean appearance of a common cooler, immediately associated with fun and recreation, makes for a perfect advertising backdrop.
The common cooler is also being produced in a multitude of colors, including for example, olive drab. The manufacturers are creating these specialty coolers in response to the special needs of the consumer. The avid hunter for example wanted to maintain a lower profile while camping within their favorite hunting grounds, so requested olive drab. Additionally, special promotional type coolers are appearing, to help support a cause, or to promote a product, or a team. Some, or all of these specialty coolers may be suitable for use on the present invention, to better meet ones specific needs, or to just provide for some extra fun and entertainment while showing ones support.
In addition to all the above, the transport kart can also open up a whole new world of opportunity and enjoyment for persons who are less able. This kart can now transport them, along with their favorite food and beverage, to places they dared not, or could not go before. The design of this kart makes it easy to set oneself upon. There are no doors or obstructions to prevent one from simply sliding oneself over onto the body, and assuming the natural sitting position for transport.
In summary, the transport kart provides for some outstanding entertainment value, including the additional objects and advantages that follow:                providing for a most unique style of vehicle for human transport,        providing for enjoyment and excitement while being transported,        providing for an entertaining way to amuse others,        providing for a fun means to display ones special interests,        providing for a fun means to reflect ones personality,        providing for an eye-catching means for businesses to advertise,        providing for a fun and different means of showing ones support,        and providing for a vehicle which can open up a whole new world of opportunity and enjoyment for those less able.        
These, plus further objects and advantages will become more apparent when considered with the drawings and the ensuing descriptions.